1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container construction having an erected configuration and a storage configuration. The container construction includes a pallet, a sidewall structure, a divider and a lid, each of which is a separate item. A reinforcing clip is provided to strengthen the juncture of the divider with the sidewall structure.
2. Prior Art
In modern manufacturing, it is common practice to assemble completed units at a single location from various parts and components which are shipped to the assembly location from other locations. The parts and components are normally fabricated in facilities remote from the assembly location and shipped to the assembly location in containers. Two problems have arisen in connection with use of prior art containers. One type of container which has been in common use in the past is the throw-away container. Such containers are fabricated of inexpensive materials such as cardboard and low grade wood. Throw-away containers have presented a serious disposal problem at assembly plants. It is quite costly to handle, store and transport empty throw-away containers.
However, throw-away container shave had the advantage of being low-cost items as compared with conventional reusable container that have been used in the past. Reusable containers have had the disadvantage of being initially quite expensive and being expensive to transport back from an assembly location to the location of the origin of parts and components for refilling and reshipment.
Collapsible reusable containers have been suggested. However, such collapsible containers have suffered from a low return ratio. The return ratio is the ratio between a fully erected container and a collapsed and stored container. For example, it has been common in the past for one erected container to equal three collapsed containers. This ratio is relatively low and entails an expensive shipping cost. Other disadvantages of such containers in the past is that they have been formed of relatively thick wall structural material which not only reduces the return ratio but also reduces the amount of space inside of an erected container for storage of material, thereby resulting in relatively high original shipping costs.
Collapsible sidewall structure of relatively high strength and thin configuration has recently been available for use in constructing containers. Such a collapsible sidewall structure is offered by, for example, Peninsula Plastic Co., Inc. of Auburn Hills, Mich. The material for these sidewalls is a cellular plastic material made in sheet form. The plastic material is an impact resistant polycarbonate. General Electric Co. of Stanford, Conn. markets the sheet material under the trademark LEXAN.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,314, issued Feb. 17, 1987, I have disclosed a container construction which has an erected configuration and a storage configuration wherein when erected an attempt is made to maximize the interior storage space and to configure the exterior dimensions to fit cargo trailers with efficiency, particularly cargo trailers referred to a "seatainers" which are cargo trailers shipped by ocean vessels. When dismantled and stored for return shipment, the container's construction is formable into storage packs which have a return ratio of 1:5, that is one storage pack assumes the same external volume as one-fifth of an erected container.
In accordance with the present invention, a clip structure is provided which reinforces the juncture between the divider which is used and the sidewall structure. It has been found in practice that there may be a tendency for heavily loaded containers to displace the divider/sidewall structure.